OC List
This page has a list of all OC's, a quick description, and there parents. If you wish to make a OC you must follow these rules: OC Rules. Failure to follow these terms will result in immediate termination of your OC. List of Oc's Owned by FaithfullyFinchelForever *Chloe Berry Parents- Leon and Claire Berry Owned by-FaithfullyFinchelForever. *Clara Berry Owned by- FaithfullyFinchelForever Owned by FinchelFreak *Alison Jones, Parents: Bubcedes (Bubba and Mercedes)-Owned by FinchelFreak, Quick Description: Mean Girl, Cheerio, Enemies with everyone minus the Cheerios, Drinks alcohol, and jealous of Mimi. Owned by ILoveGlee *Ariana Abrams , Parents: Artie Abrams and Frannie Fabray - Owned by-ILoveGlee. *Lucille Evans , Parent: Fabervans aka Quinn and Sam - Owned by-ILoveGlee. *Ruby Blake-Owned by ILoveGlee Owned by Ilovekurtandblaine *Cameron Daniels Parents- Unknown Owned by Ilovekurtandblaine *Tina Anderson-Hummel , Parents: Kurt and Blaine- Owned by Ilovekurtandblaine Quick Description: Cookie crazy *Shane Hampton- Owned by Ilovekurtandblaine :3 Owned by Im a Klainer *Dylan Hudson, Parents: Finn/ Sugar aka ??-Owned by Im A Klainer, Quick Description: Alot like his father, endg, dates Mimi, stops Mimi from drug use. Owned by LiveOutLoud *Musetta St. James, Parents: St. Berry aka Rachel and Jesse - Owned by LiveOutLoud, Quick description: Daughter of Rachel and Jesse, Glee Club Captain, A Partying Performance Artist, Dating Dylan Hudson, the couple is an endgame. *Sapphire Herrara, Twin to Tom, Parents: Unknown- Owned by LiveOutLoud *Tom Herrara, Parents: Unknown-Owned by LiveOutLoud *Julia Watson, Parents: Cecelian and James Watson-Owned by LiveOutLoud Owned by Maxymax123 *Brad Pierce, Parents: Brittany and Unknown, Owned by Maxymax123. Quick Description: Takes on many traits of his mother such as her absent mindedness, gulibility, and friendlyness. He also has some surprise traits from his unknown father. *Daric McGinty, Parents: Damian/Lindsay - Owned by Maxymax123, Quick Description: Shy, Loner, Stays away from crowds. *Derek Schuester, Parents: Will/Holly - Owned by Maxymax123, *JJ Chang Parents: Tike aka Tina and Mike-Owned by: Maxymax123 Created by: QuinnQuinn. *Joy Motta , Parents: Finn and Sugar - Owned by Maxymax123. *Oliver Newton, Owned by Maxymax123 Owned by PlatinumSoul *Conley Moore, owned by PlatinumSoul *Rowan Isabella Moore-Owned by PlatinumSoul. Owned by QuinnQuinn *Jade Quimby, Parents: Fletcher Quimby and Beth Corcoran. Owned by QuinnQuinn *Vivian Evans, Parents: Fabervans aka Quinn and Sam-Owned by QuinnQuinn, Quick Description: Friends with Dylan and Mimi, likes yelling, gets ignored. Owned by Others *Alisson Hilder , Owned by- Gleek1997 *Amber Mitchell, Parents: Cameron and Hannah-Owned by SkySplitz *Camille Anderson-Hummel Parents; Kurt and Blaine - Owned by Laurakeee. She has a sister Tina. Anderson-Hummel. *Christopher Evans, Parents: Sam and Quinn, Owned by Just a Lucky Person. *Danielle Puckerman, Parents: Puck/Sunshine- Owned by EvilPoohBear Quick Description: Gangsta, Half Asian, Half Jewish. *Heather Lopez-Pierce, Parents: Santana and Brittany. Owned by ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE *Jocelyn Evans Parents: Sam and Quinn- Owned by: Melvis8 *Lauren Mitchell - Owned by LucyQuinnEvans *Natalie Ashford-Owned by Rossidaniella *Nathaniel Anderson-Hummel - Owned by Limeheights *Phoebe Evans, Parents: Sam and Quinn, Owner - LucyQuinnEvans. Unknown Owner *No unknown owned OC's at the time. List of Parents *'Rachel-'''Parent of Musetta St. James. *'Finn-'Parent of Dylan Hudson and Joy Motta. *'Quinn-'Parent of Christopher, Jocelyn, Lucille, Phoebe, and Vivian Evans. *'Noah-'Parent of Danielle Puckerman. *'Mercedes-'Parent of Alison Jones. *'Artie-'Parent of Ariana Abrams *'Kurt-'Parent of Camille, Tina, and Nathaniel Anderson-Hummel. *'Santana-'Parent of Brad and Heather Pierce-Lopez. *'Brittany-'Parent of Brad and Heather Pierce-Lopez. *'Tina-'Parent of JJ Chang. *'Mike-'Parent of JJ Chang. *'Sam-'Parent of Christopher, Jocelyn, Lucille, Phoebe, and Vivian Evans. *'Jesse-'Parent of Musetta St. James. *'Blaine-'Parent of Camille, Tina, and Nathaniel Anderson-Hummel. *'Will-'Parent of Derek Schuester. *'Holly-'Parent of Derek Schuester. *'Sugar-'Parent of Dylan Hudson and Joy Motta. *'Shane-'Parent of Alison Jones. *'Rory (Damian)-'Parent of Daric McGinty. *'Harmony (Lindsay)-'Parent of Daric McGinty. *'Hannah-'Parent of Amber and Lauren Mitchell. *'Cameron-'Parent of Amber and Lauren Mitchell. Gallery Lea-michele.jpg|'Musetta St. James|link=Maureen Mimi St. James Demi-lovato-ripped-london-03.jpg|Tina Anderson-Hummel' Catherineabrams.jpg|'Ariana Abrams' Hilary-duff-01.jpg|'Alison Jones' Michelleevans.jpg|'Lucille Dianna Evans ' Finn3-reg.jpg|'Dylan Hudson' Taylor swift.jpg|'Chloe Berry' School girl clothes.jpg|'Vivian Elise Evans' 220px-Alexander Ludwig 2.jpg|'Brad Pierce' Greyson Chance.jpg|'Daric McGinty' Images.jpg|Camille Anderson-Hummel Dara.jpg|'Rowan Isabella Moore' Allison Iraheta recently.jpg|Jade Henry Vanessa-Hudgens-in-Rent.jpg|Sapphire Herrara Normal 001.jpg|Tom Herrara Chris-Colfer-chris-colfer-20666012-500-361 large.jpg|'Cameron Daniels' Rachelbilson.jpg|Joy Motta Cody Simpson.jpg|Derek Schuester Jimmy Bennett-1.jpg|JJ Chang 278px-Cfbgcnhvmgjh.jpg|Christopher Evans Tumblr ls3ud6OwJN1qg9u71.jpg|Clara Berry Hahaumakemelaugh.gif|Lucille Dianna Evans RubyBlake.jpg|Ruby Blake Twitter.jpg|Shane Hampton Cl.jpg|Conley Moore Shay-mitchell-hairstyle-16.jpg|Alisson Hilder Miley-cyrus.jpg|Amber Mitchell 25647_CHRISTINA_PERRI.jpg|Danielle Puckerman Erin Heatherton HM 2704111 11-398x466-1-.jpg|Heather Lopez-Pierce Amber-heard 288x288.jpg|Lauren Mitchell Justin-bieber-promo.jpg|Nathaniel Anderson-Hummel Phoebe in her house.jpg|Phoebe Evans Emma-watson-6.jpg|'Julia Watson' Liam Hemsworth-1.jpg|Oliver Newton Lucy-hale-as-rose-baker.jpg|'Natalie Ashford''' Category:OCS